Rainbow Power/Galeria
Transformação Mane 6, Spike and Discord gathering around the chest S4E26.png Medallion being transformed S4E26.png Twilight gets her key S4E26.png Twilight's key inserted into the keyhole S4E26.png Twilight feels the earth shaking S4E26.png Tirek destroying the trees S4E26.png Twilight "I think we have to do this together!" S4E26.png The Mane 6 unlocking the chest S4E26.png The chest shining S4E26.png The Mane 6 sees a rainbow coming out of the chest S4E26.png The rainbow goes into the Element of Magic S4E26.png Rainbow glow branching out S4E26.png Element of Generosity glows S4E26.png Element of Laughter glows S4E26.png The Tree of Harmony sparkling S4E26.png Mane 6 powered up S4E26.png Rarity and Rainbow looking at the chest S4E26.png Applejack and Fluttershy looking at the chest S4E26.png Twilight glowing S4E26.png The Mane 6 gets sucked into the chest S4E26.png The magic leaving the chest S4E26.png Pinkie transforming S4E26.png Pinkie's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png Rainbow Dash transforming S4E26.png Rainbow's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png Applejack's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png Rarity's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Luta com Tirek Tirek about to shoot a laser beam S4E26.png Tirek shooting laser beam at the Mane 6 S4E26.png Tirek pointing at the Mane 6 S4E26.png Main cast powering up S4E26.png Twilight "but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all!" S4E26.png The Mane 6 shooting rainbow beam at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek defeated S4E26.png Tirek becoming less powerful S4E26.png Tirek becoming less powerful 2 S4E26.png Tirek becoming less powerful 3 S4E26.png Tirek imprisoned S4E26.png Restaurando Equestria A big ball of rainbow magic rises up S4E26.png Map of Equestria S4E26.png Shockwave S4E26.png Twilight and Rarity in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Shining Armor and the guards waking up S4E26.png Shining Armor able to use magic S4E26.png Shining Armor smiling S4E26.png Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png Derpy flying S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy flying transition S4E26.png Earth pony magic returned S4E26.png Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png The chains disappearing S4E26.png Celestia with her magic back S4E26.png Luna and Cadance have their magic back S4E26.png The princesses smiling S4E26.png The ball of magic back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png Mane 6 back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png The magic enters the chest S4E26.png Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Tree of Harmony surging with light S4E26.png Rainbow shoots out of the ground S4E26.png Tree of Harmony chest rises off the floor S4E26.png Harmony chest riding the rainbow S4E26.png Rainbow over Ponyville S4E26.png Harmony chest sinking into the ground S4E26.png Castle rising out of the ground S4E26.png Castle towers over Ponyville S4E26.png Friendship Rainbow Kingdom glowing radiantly S4E26.png Renders dos personagens Sca.png| Holly Dash Rainbow-power-ponies-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-36842032-1024-570.png| As Mane Six Fake e.png Clee.png Mercadoria FlYs.png 61LJuvPScrL.jpg 91F2Zy9jnRL. SL1500 .jpg 91m3Itv2v7L. SL1500 .jpg 91mrakq1clL. SX522 .jpg A366c24af735630dc3b5af76e6eb559c.jpg CheerileeFIMneon M.jpg S-l300.jpg Statats.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Power Playful Pony toy.png Princess Cadance Rainbow Power Fantastic Flutters.png Capturemc.PNG Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de linhas